


Poslední zastávka před koncem

by Amoosley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Apocalypse, Gen, Sad, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoosley/pseuds/Amoosley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídka ze soutěže na 1. český WHOCON na téma “Doctor Who” (1. místo :D ). Děj se odehrává mezi epizodami Nightmare in Silver a The Name of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poslední zastávka před koncem

Zvuk přistávající TARDIS pomalu odezníval. První vyšla Clara v dlouhých fialových šatech s tříčtvrtečními rukávy a řasením na živůtku. Doktor vyskočil z lodě o chvíli později. Ve stejném obleku s motýlkem, jaký nosil vždy.

„Ellsetia, Planeta s tisíci měsíci! Ve skutečnosti má měsíců jen pět. Je to planeta všemožné technologie. Mnohem pokročilejší než Země, jak ji znáš. Teda, až na ty módní trendy…“ přeměřil si Claru. „Tolik lidí na jednom místě jsi ještě neviděla, bez mobilu nebo vysí-“ Doktor se zarazil. Tohle rozhodně nevypadá jako Ellsetia.

„Hm, podle popisu to znělo jako nádherná planeta, ale tohle mi připadá jako nějaká zapadlá čtvrt v Londýně,“ konstatovala Clara a rozhlížela se po třech úzkých uličkách lemovaných vysokými polorozpadlými činžovními domy s šedou neudržovanou fasádou.

„Myslím, že jsme někde špatně odbočili,“ řekl Doktor a Clara nazdvihla obočí.

„Kde tedy jsme?“ zeptala se Clara. Kousek opodál zablikala kachlička na chodníku. Vyšel z ní proud tyrkysového světla, který se pomalu zformoval do těla staršího muže.

„Výborně, holografický průvodce!“ zaradoval se Doktor.

„Ví-vítejte na ostrově Tu-hla, posledním městě plane-ty Země. Nacházíte se na hla-vní ulici v centru města. Přejete-jete si další informace, které vám mohou-pomoc-?“

Doktor mlčky pozoroval blikající hologram, který čekal na další instrukce.

„Poslední město na Zemi? Jak daleko v budoucnosti jsme?“ zeptala se Clara. Doktor neodpovídal. Po chvilce pokrčil rameny a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Zrovna svítalo a z domů vycházeli první lidé. Do práce, na nákupy, nebo jen tak na procházku. Přestože to vypadalo na slunný den, všichni se tvářili nešťastně a zírali do země. Doktorovi i Claře se obloukem vyhýbali. Zaujali jen skupinku dětí, nejspíš mířících do školy.

„Nezírat! Běžte!“ okřikla dáma, která je doprovázela. Poslechly téměř všechny děti, kromě dvou dívek a jednoho chlapce, kteří se za návštěvníky znovu otočili. Vychovatelka jim dala výchovný políček a děti zklamaně pokračovaly v cestě.

„Co se to tu děje?“ zeptala se Clara.

„Nejspíš nejsou zvyklí na návštěvy,“ usmál se Doktor, ale Clara si všimla toho znepokojivého pohledu v očích.

Prošli několik ulic v naději, že si budou moci s někým promluvit, ale nepoštěstilo se jim. V lepším případě je lidé ignorovali, v tom horším na ně pokřikovali, ať zmizí.

„Tohle je divné místo,“ konstatovala Clara a Doktor přikývl.

„Zdravím, návštěvníci,“ ozvalo se náhle za nimi. Clara i Doktor se otočili. Stál před nimi postarší muž v černém hábitu s červenými vzory.

„Mé jméno je Jersank Shacken, jsem správcem Posledního města, jak zde Tuhlu nazýváme. Rád vás tudy provedu.“

„Eh… ahoj!“ pozdravil ho Doktor, a několikrát si s ním potřásl rukou. „Já jsem Doktor a tohle je Clara. Konečně někdo s kým se dá povídat!“

„Vítejte, lady,“ uklonil se správce ke Claře.

„Kde začneme?“ zeptal se Doktor.

Správce se znovu poklonil. „Navrhuji začít v Dlouhé ulici a na Trhu a dále pokračovat do našeho chrámu v centru města.“

„To nevypadá jako práce pro dva,“ řekl Doktor a otočil se ke Claře.

Clara vytřeštila oči.

„Sejdeme se zase tady u TARDIS. Za pár hodin. Vezmi si tohle,“ řekl Doktor a vložil Claře do dlaně malou vysílačku. Naklonil se k ní a zašeptal: „Tohle město je podivné a vůbec se mi tu nelíbí. Snad s ním,“ uhnul očima směrem k správci, „snad s ním něco zjistím. Ty prověř místní.“

„Projdu se městem,“ oznámila Clara nahlas správci. Vzala si vysílačku a schovala ji do tajné kapsy v šatech. Sledovala, jak Doktor se správcem odchází pryč. Bylo horko a Clara litovala, že nemířili na Havaj, jak měli původně v plánu. V dlouhých těžkých šatech se potila ještě víc.

„Mobilu nebo vysílačky…“ zašeptala směrem k Doktorovi, který zrovna s cizincem zacházel za roh malého modrého domku.

Rozhlédla se a přemýšlela, kterým ze tří možných směrů se vydat.

„Co teď?“ řekla si pro sebe.

„Přejete si-si další info-informace-ce, které vám mohou pomoci?“ zopakoval nový blikající hologram, který se objevil vedle ní.

***

Doktor tancoval po cestě před pomalu šoupajícím se správcem. Procházeli ulicí téměř sami, ale postupně se začaly objevovat malé stánky a obchůdky, kolem kterých se hemžili lidé.

„Na hlavní ulici lidé příliš nechodí. Není nás tu mnoho,“ vysvětloval správce.

„Kolik?“ zajímal se Doktor.

„Přibližně pět tisíc ve městě a asi dva tisíce na zbytku ostrova,“ odpověděl muž.

„Dobré ráno!“ pozdravil Doktor skupinku u stánku s ovocem. Mladá žena, která u něj stála nejblíže, vytřeštila oči. „Ať žije Cory,“ pozdravila nejistě.

„Omluvte tu ženu, nemáme tu návštěvníky často,“ vysvětloval správce. Doktor jí naposledy zamával a následoval správce dál k chrámu, který se tyčil na konci stoupající ulice.

Správce zvedl levou ruku a ukázal k chrámu, jakoby vycítil Doktorovy myšlenky. „Cory drží město pohromadě. Chrání ho a zajišťuje energii. Nezasvěcení ho považují za boha.“

„Cory? Jako _core_ , jádro?“

„Ano, i tak se to dá říct. Napájí město už téměř pět set let. Původní obyvatelé zapomněli na jeho původ a účel a vybájili si z něj ochranitelského boha, který sesílá déšť a brání ostrov před katastrofami. Ve skutečnosti je vše poháněno automaticky odtud.

„Není to chrám, je to řídící centrum! Ach!“ vykřikl radostně Doktor.

„Ano, přesně tak,“ přikývl muž.

„A vy nejste správce chrámu, kněží, jste technik! Vědec!“

Správce opět přikývl. „Ano. Starám se o to, aby bariéra fungovala, jak má. Stačí malá chyba a celý ostrov se proboří a zanikne.“

„Bariéra…?“

Za několik minut už stáli u vysokého plotu, který obepínal celý chrámový komplex. Cedule na plotu varovala před nebezpečím úrazu od elektrického proudu.

„Víte, tahle planeta byla slavná a krásná. Jenže potom vypukla chemická válka. Planeta téměř ztratila svou atmosféru a postupně umírala. Mnoho lidí odešlo, ale někteří se rozhodli zůstat. Ukryli se na tomto ostrově, který je chrání před zářením z vesmíru, které by všechny na místě usmrtilo. Už je to pět set let, kdy poslední přeživší utekli na jiné planety a do jiných soustav. Těch pár, co přežilo, si založilo na ostrově vlastní komunitu. Určili svého správce, aby se staral o jádro.“

„A kdo určuje příštího správce?“ zeptal se Doktor.

Jersank pokrčil rameny. „Já byl prvním správcem a nejspíš budu i posledním.“

„První? Neříkal jste, že už je to tady pět set let?“ divil se Doktor.

Jersank přikývl. „Dlouhověkost, obyčejná dlouhověkost.“

„Nejste odtud, že?“ zeptal se Doktor.

„Jsem zdaleka, a přece tak zblízka. Ale ne, tohle nejsou mí lidé. Mohu žít déle než oni. Mnohem déle. Nerozumí tomu. Někteří mě pokládají za anděla.“

„Anděla?“

„Kvůli Corymu. Jsem posel boží!“ zasmál se Jersank, ale v jeho očích se odrážel smutek.

***

Clara si u stánku s neznámým ovocem koupila několik kusů čehosi, co vzdáleně připomínalo datle. Ochutnala, ale ihned sousto vyplivla.

„Jako podrážka,“ postěžovala si sama sobě.

V tu dobu se už kolem ní vytvořil hlouček asi sedmi dětí různého věku. Zíraly na ni a cosi si šeptaly mezi sebou.

„Co zíráte?“ mrkla na nejbližší dítě, zatímco vkládala zbylé ovoce zabalené v papírovém sáčku do kabelky.

Přibližně osmiletý blonďatý chlapec se usmál. „Ty nejsi odtud.“

„Jaks to poznal, Sherlocku?“ usmála se a pozdvihla při tom obočí.

„Kdybys byla, nikdy bys žádné jídlo nevyplivla,“ odpověděl jí chlapec.

Teprve tehdy si všimla, že všechny děti jsou zarostlé, nečesané a ve starém, mnohokrát přešitém a opravovaném oblečení. Když se rozhlédla, viděla, že nikdo nemá nové nezazáplatované oblečení. V krásných sametových šatech, které dostala od Doktora, si připadala hloupě.

„Jste princezna?“ zeptala se malá holčička s culíky.

„Co je to Sherlock?“ přidalo se další dítě.

Clara stále držela sáček s ovocem u kabelky. „Tak si to vezměte,“ řekla a podala sáček blonďatému chlapci. Chlapec se usmál a i ostatní děti se rozzářily, když jim ovoce rozdal.

„Děkujeme!“ volaly na ni a Clara se pousmála. Aspoň k něčemu ta koupě byla.

Clara zavřela kabelku a pomalu se prodírala davem dětí od malé tržnice k chodníku. Děti zůstali u tržnice a vychutnávaly si nově nabytý poklad. Jen jedno z nich Claru následovalo. Byl to onen blonďáček.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptala se ho Clara, když ji chlapec doběhl.

„Aílin,“ odpověděl chlapec.

„Těší mě, Aíline. Já jsem Clara,“ řekla s úsměvem a podala mu ruku. „Tak povídej, kde je tu nějaké pěkné místo na procházku? To je celé město tak… šedé a pochmurné?“

„Město ano,“ přikývl Aílin. „Je takové už mnoho let. Ani dědeček si nepamatoval, že by vypadalo kdy jinak, a to se dožil sto dvaceti let!“

„Sto dvacet?“ zopakovala Clara nevěřícně.

„Ano, ano,“ přísahal Aílin. „Ale, jak jsem říkal. Město je špinavé, ale na okraji je to jiné.“

„Na okraji?“ nechápala Clara.

„Na okraji ochranného pole. Je to kousek od ostrova. Málokdo se tam odváží chodit. Prý tam straší duše těch, kteří zemřeli během zániku planety,“ zašeptal Aílin poslední větu.

„A straší?“ přidala šeptem Clara.

Aílin se rozesmál. „To ví jen Cory.“

„To je nějaký tvůj kamarád?“

Aílin se plácl do čela. „Ale kdepak. Cory je přece náš bůh!“

„Tak ať si to Cory nechá pro sebe. Pojďme,“ usmála se Clara a vzala blonďatého chlapce za ruku, jak zabočili do ulice vedoucí z města ven.

***

„Jsme zde,“ řekl Jersank, když se před nimi otevřely vysoké dřevěné dveře a vstoupili do kruhové místnosti s hladkou lesklou podlahou a štíhlými sloupy, které stály u stěny. Strop byl prosklený a pronikalo jím denní světlo.

Doktor udělal několik kroků do středu haly a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Nádherné,“ konstatoval, a Jersank se usmál.

„Nechtěl jste vidět Coryho?“ zeptal se správce, když viděl, že se Doktor nemá k další cestě.

Doktor hleděl ke stropu a pozoroval květinový vzor nakreslený na skle, ale nakonec přikývl a pokračoval s Jersankem dál do chrámu.

Prošli ještě asi třemi velkými halami, než došli k řídícímu centru celé vědecké stanice.

„Až po vás,“ pokynul správce Doktorovi, a ten s úsměvem vešel do otevřených dveří.

Ocitl se v prosté místnosti bez oken. Přímo před ním stálo počítačové centrum, z něhož vedlo množství drátů k levé části pokoje a mizelo za modrou plentou.

„Co je tam?“ ukázal Doktor k plentě.

„Cory,“ odpověděl Jersank.

***

Cesta jim ubíhala rychle. Město nebylo příliš velké a po půl hodině se ocitli v řídkém lesíku. Za dalších dvacet minut už Clara cítila vůni oceánu. Slunce už bylo tou dobou vysoko na obloze a prosvítalo přes rudé záblesky drobných meteoritů tříštících se o bariéru. Aílin jí po cestě vyprávěl příběh o válce a Posledním městě, o Corym a bariéře, která chrání město před zářením a nárazy menších meteoritů, které se nemohly rozpadnout v tenké atmosféře.

„Rozhodně to tu nevypadá jako místo duchů, věř mi, já duchy viděla,“ uklidňovala Clara Aílina, který se nervózně rozhlížel kolem sebe.

„Já se nebojím, byl jsem tu už mockrát!“ vyhrkl chlapec, ale i tak vzal Claru za ruku a přitiskl se k ní, jak to jen šlo.

„Ty jsi viděla duchy?“ zeptal se a Clara přikývla.

„Duchy a velké roboty, a taky slunce, které bylo živé,“ líčila Aílinovi.

„To jsi musela procestovat celý svět!“ vydechl Aílin.

„Ani zdaleka,“ mrkla na něj Clara.

„A to cestuješ sama?“ zeptal se Aílin po chvilce.

Clara se otočila směrem k městu. „Ne, nejsem sama. To Doktor už procestoval celý svět. Já ho jen doprovázím.“

„Kdo je Doktor?“ zajímal se chlapec.

„Uvidíš,“ řekla Clara s úsměvem, vzala chlapce kolem ramen a společně pokračovali směrem k pobřeží.

Clara s chlapcem stála na okraji nízkého útesu. Pod nimi burácel oceán. Bariéra se do něj zabořovala asi sto metrů od břehu. Za ní už nebylo nic.

„Po-po-po-po,“ ozvalo se za nimi, a Aílin se zděšeně pověsil na Claru.

„To nejsou duchové,“ uklidňovala ho Clara, zatímco se rozhlížela kolem. „Tady!“ ukázala kousek doleva na nízký podstavec.

„To je starý typ hologramu!“ řekl Aílin. „Ve městě už ho nepoužívají, a ty na mimo město prý odpojili.“

„Asi ne všechny,“ řekla Clara. „Je celý zasypaný pískem, pomoz mi,“ přikázala chlapci a ten začal hned nabírat písek do dlaní a házet ho na zem

„K čemu vůbec máte ty hologramy? Vypadají dost neudržovaně, dokonce i ten ve městě,“ zeptala se Clara.

Aílin pokrčil rameny. „Nevím, nikdo je moc nepoužívá. Občas ho můžeš poprosit o vtip nebo o předpověď počasí. Dřív ho prý používali na hlášení a tak.“

Oprášili poslední zbytky písku a okamžitě z panelu vyskočil čistý modrý hologram mladého muže.

„Vidíš, tento ani nebliká,“ usmála se Clara.

***

Doktor stále stál ochromením z toho, co před sebou viděl. Když Jersank rozhrnul plentu, nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Na nemocničním lůžku ležel nahý vyhublý mladík a všechny dráty z počítače měl připojené na hrudi k tělu. Tělo bylo bledé, až namodralé, i vlasy měl bílé a jemné. Spal.

„Co jste mu to provedl?“ vykřikl Doktor.

„Nebyla jiná možnost. Nešlo to jinak,“ hájil se Jersank. „Město svého boha potřebuje. Potřebuje ho, jinak by už tady dávno nebylo.“

„Není to žádný bůh. Je to obyčejný člověk,“ křičel Doktor, ale Jersank ho vůbec neposlouchal.

Cory byl napojen i k přístroji, který monitoroval jeho životní funkce. Doktor si jej pečlivě prohlížel. Viděl, že mu klesá tlak a i ostatní hodnoty byly příliš nízké.

„Umírá,“ řekl Doktor.

Jersank přikývl a přešel k počítači zády k Doktorovi.

Doktor už se chtěl správci něco říct, ale přerušilo ho pípání vysílačky.

„Claro? Je to tu zkažené. Správce tu dělá z lidí pokusné králíky. Cory… Cory vůbec není žádné jádro, ale člověk. Člověk, kterého tady chovají jako dobytek…“ hučel Doktor do vysílačky.

„Doktore…, to není úplně tak pravda. Kvůli tomu volám,“ ozvala se Clara.

„Co tím myslíš?“ nechápal Doktor. Chvíli bylo ticho a Doktor se začal bát, že vypadlo spojení.

„Mají obyčejní lidé dvě srdce?“ Clara stála před detailním hologramem spícího mladíka. Modré kontury kopírovaly jeho cévní systém, od nejtenčích žilek v prstech u nohou, po silné cévy a tepny. A všechny se scházely v hrudi a slévaly se ve dvě jasné slabě bijící obrysy srdcí.

***

Hologram spícího mladíka se opět přepnul.

„Je to Pán času?“ zeptala se Clara. „Jako Doktor?“

„Ano,“ přikývl hologram. „Je to Pán času. Velmi starý, prožil mnoho let štěstí, ale ještě více let smutku a strastí.“

„Znal jsi ho?“ zeptala se Clara.

„Ten, s kým teď mluvíte, je mysl Pána času, kterého zde nazývají Cory. Byl tolik let napojen k přístrojům a tolik let je krmil svou životní energií, že se sám stal jejich součástí,“ řekl hologram.

„Ty jsi Cory?“ vytřeštil oči Aílin.

Hologram zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem hologram. Průvodce. Ten, kterému říkáte Cory, však mluví skrze mne.“

„Proč umírá?“ zeptala se Clara.

Hologram sklopil oči. „Je součástí města již mnoho stovek let. Již předtím byl zesláblý. Umírá stářím.  Veškerou energii předává městu.“

„A co když zemře?“ zeptal se Aílin, který stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že mluví s tím, koho všichni jeho předkové považovali za boha.

„S přerušením toku energie nastane zhroucení bariéry.“

„A město?“ dodala Clara.

„Město bude zničeno kosmickým zářením a novou atmosférou této planety,“ odpověděl hologram trpělivě.

„Poslouchej mě, Claro,“ ozvalo se z vysílačky. „Musíš dostat všechny z ostrova pryč.“

„A jak?“ zeptala se Clara.

„Únikové lodě,“ přidal se do rozhovoru Aílin. „Každá rodina má jeden.“

„Proč jste tedy neodletěli?“ nechápala Clara.

„Nemáme kam. Nemáme souřadnice. Ostatní… kdysi dávno odletěli pryč, ale letěli naslepo. Ti, co zůstali, nechtěli riskovat, že nic nenajdou.“

„Proč jsi jim nedal nějaké souřadnice ty?“ otočila se Clara k hologramu.

„Loď byla rozbitá. Většina dat smazaná nebo příliš poškozená. Zůstalo jen několik souřadnic, a ty jim Cory dát nemohl,“ odpověděl hologram.

„Proč?“ nechápala Clara.

„Staré planety, spálené a mrtvé. Tam by nový život začít nemohly.“

„TARDIS má v paměti souřadnice,“ řekl Doktor. „Musíš s sebou mít něco, co propojí TARDIS s jejich loděmi. Vrať se do TARDIS a zadej kód 545, to ti vyhledá obyvatelné planety. Pak zadej 342… budeš potřebovat místního. Může to oskenovat i tebe… Zobrazí to jen planety vhodné pro život oskenované životní formy.“

„Uděláme to,“ souhlasila Clara.

Hologram zhasnul a Clara se vydala rychlým krokem s Aílinem zpátky do města.

„Musíme jít pro mámu,“ zastavil se Aílin pár bloků od místa, kde parkovala TARDIS.

„Odletíš potom s ní,“ uklidňovala ho Clara, ale chlapec kroutil hlavou.

„Naše loď je rozbitá. Otec ji rozebral, když jsem byl ještě malý. Umřel nedlouho poté. Nevěřil, že se odtud někdy dostaneme.“

Clara váhala. „Potřebujeme něco k odeslání těch souřadnic do vašich lodí,“ uvažovala.

„Je to jen kousek!“ vykřikl Aílin a vyběhl do jedné z bočních uliček.

„Když někoho potkáš, řekni mu, ať se připraví na odlet. Tebe poslechnou,“ řekla mu Clara a Aílin přikývl. Potkali asi tucet lidí a všichni si vyslechli Aílinovy instrukce. Clara jen doufala, že upozorní ostatní a stihnou odletět dřív, než spadne bariéra.

***

„Je to Pán času!“ prskal Doktor na Jersanka.

„Je,“ přiznal správce.

Doktor nevěděl, jak má reagovat. Byl šťastný, že tu přece jen zůstal naživu další Pán času, ale na druhou stranu chtěl křičet zlostí a zoufalstvím.

„Máte tu Pána času! Připojeného jako nějaký… spotřebič!“ křičel Doktor a chytal se při tom za hlavu. „Jak jste mu mohli něco takového provést?“ dodal tišeji a podíval se na svého spícího druha. Pomalu se k němu přibližoval. Mladík slabě oddychoval.

„Odpojte ho,“ přikázal Doktor rozhodně.

„Město bude ztraceno,“ odpověděl Jersank a otočil se k Doktorovi, který se stále zakláněl nad tělem spícího muže. Správce zalovil v tajné kapse širokého rukávu a vytáhl zbraň. Namířil ji na Doktora, který se instinktivně otočil za zvukem nabíjení pistole.

„Nebude,“ oponoval Doktor. „Každou chvíli všichni odletí na jinou planetu, mladou planetu, kde budou moci začít nový život. Život, který nebude závislý na energii z umírajícího Pána času.

„Zemře, když to udělám…“

„A myslíte, že tohle by chtěl?“ ukázal na Jersankovu zbraň. „Pokud vám skutečně jde o něj… Chtěl by, abyste byl vrah? Nedělejte to,“ prosil ho Doktor.

„Je mi to líto, je mi to hrozně líto,“ řekl Jersank a se slzou v oku zmáčkl spoušť.

***

Konečně se dostali k TARDIS. Aílin a jeho matka se v úžasu rozhlíželi po velikosti lodi, do níž právě vstoupili, ale Clara ihned zamířila k panelu. Prohlédla si starý přístroj, který jí dala Aílinova matka. Zapnula ho. Chvíli přemýšlela, jak ho zapojit do TARDIS, ale po několika minutách se jí to podařilo. Přístroj tiše šuměl a kontrolka svítila červeně. Clara zadala Doktorova čísla do panelu TARDIS.

„545…“

Obrazovka monitoru se rozzářila. Clara viděla spoustu číselných údajů, které se řadily za sebou a přebíhaly přes obrazovku.

„34… 2“

Objevilo se slabé světlo, které projelo Aílina od hlavy k patám. Obrazovka zablikala a ukázala Claře několik dalších souřadnic. Clara vytáhla vysílačku.

„Doktore? Doktore, jsi tam?“

Ticho.

„Doktore, jaké souřadnice mám vybrat?“ volala Clara do němé vysílačky.

„Co teď?“ zeptala se Aílinova matka.

Clara se otočila na Aílina a jeho matku. Chvilku přemýšlela.

„Všechny jsou vhodné… tak třeba tuhle,“ řekla a stiskla náhodné tlačítko. Přístroj v Clařině ruce zablikal a červená se změnila v zelenou.

„Funguje to!“ vykřikla překvapeně Aílinova matka.

„Jo, funguje,“ usmála se Clara. „Jsem v technice dobrá.“

***

Doktor tiskl ruce k hrudi očekávaje zásah, ale nic nepřišlo. Jersank minul. Doktor vzhlédl a viděl před sebou plačícího starce. Ohlédl se za sebe ke spícímu Pánovi času. Přístroj, na který byl napojen, prskal a rozpadal se následkem toho, jak jím proletěla kulka. Slyšel několikrát Claru ve vysílačce, ale ignoroval ji.

Doktor rychle udělal krok k Jersankovi a zbraň mu sebral. Stařec se nebránil, ale hned se otočil k počítači a něco do něj vyťukal. Doktor zbraň namířil před sebe. „Nechte toho!“

Jersank přestal a Doktor zbraň odložil na stolek u Coryho lůžka.

„Co jste tam zadal?“

„Věděl to,“ vzlykal Jersank a kývl směrem ke Corymu. „Celou dobu to říkal. Jednou přijde ten, který ho vysvobodí. Jeho i tohle město. Myslel jsem, že tím myslí záchranu. Osvobození, abychom začali nový život. Někdo, kdo… kdo ho nahradí nebo přinese zdroj energie, ale přišel jste vy a já už chápu… myslel tím smrt. Město bude zachráněno, ale on… Nikdy by nechtěl, abych kvůli tomu někomu ublížil. Tohle by mi nedovolil.“

„Jak to věděl?“ zeptal se ho Doktor, ale Jersank neodpovídal.

***

„Co teď?“ zeptala se Aílinova matka.

„Musíme za Doktorem,“ odpověděla Clara a zatlačila na dveře.

Nic.

Zkusila to znovu.

Zase nic.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Aílin.

„Myslím, že nás tu něco uvěznilo,“ děsila se Clara. Vykoukla z okna a viděla modrou záři obklopující celou loď. Po chvilce záře zmizela. Clara znovu zatlačila na dveře.

Otevřely se.

***

Kousek od Doktora se objevila modrá záře. Po pár sekundách zmizela a na jejím místě stála jeho TARDIS. Dveře se otevřely a vyběhla z nich překvapená Clara.

„Teleport,“ odpověděl na nevyřčenou otázku Jersank.

Doktor se otočil ke Corymu a rukou Claře naznačil, ať zůstane u TARDIS.

Cory se zhluboka nadechl. Jersank k němu pomalu přistoupil. Stiskl tlačítko u Coryho hlavy a lůžko se snížilo a část u Coryho hlavy se nadzvedla, takže to vypadalo, že na něm sedí. Jersank na něj hleděl se slzami v očích a držel ho pevně za ruku.

„Jak dlouho vydrží chrám?“ zeptal se Doktor „Vydrží,“ odpověděl Jersank.

„Co tím myslel?“ zeptala se Clara Doktora. Ten se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Podíval se znovu na počítač.

„Jsme v TARDIS,“ řekl. „Napojil jste ho na vaši TARDIS.“

„Byl to jeho nápad,“ hájil se správce. „Chtěl ty lidi jen zachránit. Obětoval se pro ně,“ řekl. Pohladil Coryho po světlých vlasech, sklonil se k němu a políbil ho na čelo.

„Je čas,“ zašeptal Cory slabým hlasem.

„Jsi vzhůru,“ řekl Jersank.

„Pojďte s námi,“ navrhl Doktor. Můžu se o něj postarat. Nemusí zemřít. Je to Pán času a…“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho Cory a už měl otevřené i oči. „Musím už jít. Ty jsi ještě mladý. Máš toho tolik co dokázat, tolik moc před sebou. Můj čas už vypršel.“

„Ale…“ chtěl namítnout Doktor, ale Cory zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ty tady zemřeš taky,“ řekla Clara správci.

Správce se usmál. „Možná by to tak bylo lepší,“ odpověděl. „Máme zde ještě naši starou TARDIS. Umírá s ním, má energii jen na poslední cestu. Odejdeme spolu.“

Jersank znovu přešel k počítači. „Na ostrově už nikdo nezůstal,“ řekl a vrátil se ke Corymu. Odpojoval ho pomalu drát po drátě. Cory pokaždé bolestivě vydechl, a kdyby měl sílu, nejspíš by i křičel. S posledním drátem se celý chrám zatřásl.

„Bariéra se zhroutila,“ konstatoval Doktor.

„Kam se vydáte?“ zeptala se Clara Jersanka, a ten se na ni podíval se slzami v očích. „Musím ho pohřbít,“ odpověděl.

Doktor sklopil zrak. „Běž dovnitř,“ řekl jí.

Clara zaváhala, ale nakonec zamířila k TARDIS. Doktor však stál na místě a pozoroval umírajícího Coryho.

„Je v dobrých rukou,“ ujistil ho Jersank. „Jsem s ním.“

Doktor přikývl.

„Děkuji,“ řekl a vrátil se do své TARDIS za Clarou a Aílinem, který čekal uvnitř se svou matkou. „Vezmu vás do nového domova,“ řekl jim Doktor a Aílinova matka děkovala a objímala střídavě jeho, svého syna a Claru.

Tak TARDIS odletěla z Posledního města na Zemi a Jersank s Corym zůstali sami.

„Jako za starých časů,“ zašeptal Cory. „Jen ty a já.“

„My dva, vesmír a čas, příteli. A naše poslední cesta,“ usmíval se Jersank a vyťukal souřadnice na ovládacím panelu.

„Už se nebojím,“ řekl Cory a usmál se na svého druha. „Už se opravdu nebojím. Jsem připraven.“

_Další zastávka… Trenzalore._


End file.
